


[̲̅B][̲̅E][̲̅A][̲̅U][̲̅T][̲̅I][̲̅F][̲̅U][̲̅L]

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: [̲̅B][̲̅E][̲̅A][̲̅U][̲̅T][̲̅I][̲̅F][̲̅U][̲̅L] [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ˢᵒ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗⁱᶠᵘˡ ᴵ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ᵐʸ ᵉʸᵉˢ ᵒᶠᶠ ʸᵒᵘ|"Why is it you? I'm going crazy. What is this? I think I've fallen for you. All day, in my head. Round and round it goes. A question mark, every day. I know you have thorns. But I want you, red rose.""When you touch me, my entire body reacts. I can only live if you're here. Every day, every night. I can feel you.""You're so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you. Like a thorn on a flower. I know I'll get pricked but I want you. So beautiful, so beautiful. You're so pretty, so beautiful it makes me sad. Too beautiful to handle."Lauren Lee, didn't expect to run into Yoo Kihyun, at a music festival, but she's glad she did, because she never had laid her eyes on someone so beautiful.





	[̲̅B][̲̅E][̲̅A][̲̅U][̲̅T][̲̅I][̲̅F][̲̅U][̲̅L]

** **

**1: ᴡʜʏ ɪꜱ ɪᴛ ʏᴏᴜ? ɪ’ᴍ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ**

**Lauren’s P.O.V**

**Why did I think this was a good idea? Why do I have to go to this music festival? I mean, I’m not really invited to it. My friend just told me I was going. It’s for freaking seniors and I’m a junior. “Val, this festival is for seniors, and people are gonna find out that I’m not a senior.” I say to my friend Valentine and she scoffed**

**“Not if you talk about it.” She told me and I rolled my eyes “Now, go mingle, while I look for some food.” She says and walked off leaving me alone, and I groaned. Wow thanks, just leave your 16 almost 17 year old friend, alone with a bunch of 18 year olds and old people.**

**“Great.” I mutter with a sigh and I began to look for some people to talk to but of course, me being me, very anti-social, I was standing in the middle of a big crowd. I had my phone out while I was walking, trying to text Val to see where she was, and I was walking I bumped into someone. Ugh, great Lauren, you bumped into someone!**

**“I’m sorry!” Me and the person both said at the same time, and when I look at the person I bumped into and I felt my heart just stop for a second. This person is beautiful. From his dyed orange like hair, to his beautiful eyes, all the way down to his lips.**

**“Uhh….” I stutter completely “Hi.” I say awkwardly**

**“Hi.” He says back**

**“Umm, uh I’m sorry for bumping into you, just trying to look for my friend.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“It’s fine.” He told me and I smile**

**“I’m Lauren.” I say introducing myself**

**“Kihyun.” He says and I smile, Kihyun. I like it. “You’re not from Korea, are you?” He asked me and I was taken aback**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“Your name, and your accent.” He told me and I shook my head**

**“Oh no, I uh- I originate from here in North Carolina.” I say to him. I’m a South Korean 16 year old, living in Raleigh, North Carolina.**

**“Ahh, sorry for asking.” He says and I shook my head**

**“No, no, it’s fine.” I say and I smile, then all of a sudden another boy came running over**

**“Kihyun, c’mon we gotta-” The boy says but he stopped when he saw me “Uh who is this?” He asked and I sighed**

**“I’m gonna go, I’ll see you whenever.” I say and I was about to leave but Kihyun grabbed my hand, and I was confused, and he then wrote something on my hand**

**“See you later.” Kihyun told me and walked off with the other guy and I was confused but when I look down at my hand I saw a bunch of numbers and I was shocked ‘Did he just give me his number?!’ I thought**

**“Lauren!” I hear Val’s voice and I turn around to see her with food and drinks in her hand**

**“You’re never leaving me alone again.” I say to her and she rolled her eyes “But, I did meet a cute guy.” I say and she started coughing**

**“What?!” She yelled and I shushed her, because she is gonna cause attention**

**“Shut up.” I say to her, and I saw some people go up on the stage and I tap on Val’s shoulder and I point up to Kihyun “Him.” I say and she looked over and started choking on her drink**

**“You met Kihyun from Monsta X?” She asked in surprise and I was confused, but then I realized what this was**

**“Is this a Kpop music festival?” I ask Val and she shook her head**

**“No. I swear. I just didn’t know, Monsta X was gonna perform.” She told me and they started to perform a song that sounded really good**

** _niga nae yeope isseo_ **

** _neoboda bichi naneun geon eopseo ye_ **

** _jigeum hemaego isseo_ **

** _gireul ireobeorin aicheoreom_ **

** _One and only like a holy_ **

** _I’m fascinated by the bright light of your beauty_ **

** _eoduwotdeon naldeure ije neoreul daeiphae_ **

** _nal ontong balkge muldeuryeojwo hayake_ **

** _You’re so beautiful deo bichina_ **

** _neoreul gyesok bol su itge_ **

** _hanbeoneuro manjok mothae_ **

** _dashi useojwo geureoke_ **

** _du pal beollyeo naegero waseo angyeo_ **

** _kkok angyeo nae pum ane angyeo_ **

** _bin gonggane neol chaewodugo shipeo_ **

** _naega neoreul bichulge_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _ye ye ye ye ye ye_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _juwil bwa niga bitnajana_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _naega neol bichuneun yuilhan spotlight_ **

** _niga itneun mae sungani hailaiteu_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _Forever know_ **

** _neon naegero you know ah_ **

** _dareun namjadeuregeneun neol_ **

** _deoneun boyeojujima niga himdeul tenikka_ **

** _niga honja itji anke_ **

** _naega isseojulge neoye gyeote_ **

** _neoran ttatteuthan bicheul damgo_ **

** _naran kkocheun gwanghapseong_ **

** _challanhan cheonsa_ **

** _nae nuneul meolge hasoseo_ **

** _biroso naroseo ijeya geudaereul arasseo_ **

** _neoye hwaryeoham_ **

** _geu nalgaereul dalgo narawajwo_ **

** _You’re so beautiful deo bichina_ **

** _neoreul gyesok bol su itge_ **

** _hanbeoneuro manjok mothae_ **

** _dashi useojwo geureoke_ **

** _du pal beollyeo naegero waseo angyeo_ **

** _kkok angyeo nae pum ane angyeo_ **

** _bin gonggane neol chaewodugo shipeo_ **

** _naega neoreul bichulge_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _ye ye ye ye ye ye_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _juwil bwa niga bitnajana_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _naega neol bichuneun yuilhan spotlight_ **

** _niga itneun mae sungani hailaiteu_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _Forever know_ **

** _neon naegero you know ah_ **

** _nawa nae modeun geoseul geolgo_ **

** _bichi naneun nege dallyeogalge ye_ **

** _saenggageun modu tteolchyeo_ **

** _nege jibjunghal shiganman naege namge ye_ **

** _neoye challanhan bit_ **

** _neol manjige haejwo_ **

** _ongiro gadeukhan pum_ **

** _geu pume angige haejwo_ **

** _Shine forever gyesok bitnajwo_ **

** _nae gireul ireo hemaedeorado_ **

** _gyesok bitnajwo_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _ye ye ye ye ye ye_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _juwil bwa niga bitnajana_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _naega neol bichuneun yuilhan spotlight_ **

** _niga itneun mae sungani hailaiteu_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

** _Forever know_ **

** _neon naegero you know ah_ **

** _Shine forever_ **

**“Oh my god, they performed, ‘Shine Forever’ oh my god!” Val cheered, fangirling, but all I could do was stare at Kihyun. He is the most beautiful person I’ve seen, and he has one of the best vocals. I could tell that Kihyun was staring at me as well, because he had this smile on his face when he sang his part, or how he looked into my eyes, when he flashed his abs during the choreography. “Wait, was Kihyun staring at you, Lauren?” Val asked me and I sighed and shrugged and then she noticed writing on my hand and she grabbed it “Oh my god, did you get his number?!” She yelled and I take my hand from hers. Sometimes being friends with Val is awful, because she is nosy about EVERYTHING**

**“It’s my business, Val.” I say and I walk off from her, while taking one last look at Kihyun, and I smiled softly and he did the same thing**

**And that made my heart do jumps**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of Beautiful!!**

**Hmm I know what you’re thinking, a 16/17 year old with a 25 year old? *cough* I’m changing all their ages *cough***

**I’m making Monsta X a little bit younger**   
****

**AGES:**

**Shownu: SAME AGE**   
****

**Wonho: SAME AGE**

**Minhyuk: 21**

**Kihyun: 21**

**Hyungwon: 21**

**Jooheon: 20**

**Changkyun: 19**

**Okay so this story will involve heavy angst, a little bit of fluff and that’s it tbh haha!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

***THIS IS BASICALLY WHAT I PICTURE LAUREN LOOKING LIKE***

** **


End file.
